Our laboratory will continue work on immunohistologic localization of prostaglandins in pathologic and normal tissues from patients with a variety of autoimmune disorders. In conjunction with this direct staining of tissues using specific antisera to prostaglandin E-1 we will perform analyses of supernates and synthesis of PGE on tissue explants from these same biopsied materials. PGE-1 has been shown to elevate intracellular cyclic AMP; such changes may be important in mediating changes or modulations in the local as well as systemic immune response. Possible antigens present on lymphocytes from patients with various autoimmune diseases will be studied using antisera generated against lymphocytes from patients with systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) and rheumatoid arthritis (RA). Antisera will be absorbed with normal tonsil, normal thymocytes, and normal peripheral blood lymphocytes before testing.